Versus Mode
Versus Mode is a two player game mode featured in the Xbox 360, PS3 and DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies. This mode is unlocked on the DS version once you have finished world 1, and have reached 2-1. The goal is for the Zombies to overwhelm the house and eat the players brains, while the Plants must shoot down three of the Zombie Targets lined up on the back row of the Zombies' starting line. The farther the player progresses in the Adventure mode, the more Plants and Zombies are unlocked for this mode. This mode introduces two new zombies, the Target Zombie and the Trash Can Zombies, and also introduces new Grave. The Brains also play a bigger role now, being featured as the zombie's equivalent to Sun. Gameplay The gameplay is much like any other mode. On the Plant's Side, you must build up sun to make plants and kill the zombies, while the Zombies must build up Brains to raise Zombies to invade the house. Both sides will have one producer (The Plants and Zombies will have a Sunflower and Zombie Gravestone respectively) and five Plants/Zombies. The plants control six of the nine columns, while the zombies will only control three. Sun will fall down any of the Plant's six columns just like any other mode, and Brains will fall down any of the Zombies' three at the same rate. On the Menu, each player is given the option to choose either the Plants or the Zombies. Once chosen, the picture of each side will change to hold the Xbox 360 controller(or a DSi) in some way (The Sunflower will hold it normally, while the Zombie will try and eat it.) Once both sides have been chosen 3 modes are available, Quick Play, Custom Battle, and Random Battle. Quick Play Quick Play's gameplay is the same, with the only exception that the Plants will always be given the Sunflower, Peashooter, Potato Mine, Wall-nut, Jalepeno, and the Squash. The Zombies will always be given the Zombie Gravestone, Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Football Zombie, and the Flag Zombie. Custom Battle Custom Battle is like the other modes, with the exception that each side will be given the option to choose what Plants and what Zombies they want depending on their side. Before the game begins, each player chooses one Plant/Zombie one at a time, alternating between the Plant's Side and the Zombie's Side until both have chosen 5 of the 6 slots. (The first slot is always your Sun/Brain producer.)Some of the plants will have a different cost. Note that this is the first mode where Grave Busters can be downgraded by Bungees and the second mode where they can be crushed by Gargantuars, Zombonis and Catapult Zombies. Random Battle Random Battle is, again, like the other modes, but instead of choosing or given a set Plant/Zombie selection, they are given 5 random Plants/Zombies. You are always given either a Sunflower or a Zombie Gravestone. Sudden Death Sudden Death will appear in any gametype above after 5 minutes have elapsed. When Sudden Death occurs, Sunflowers and Gravestones will become unavailable to build (a red X crossing them out) and Sun/Brains will fall from the sky in pairs twice as fast. This is to help keep a game from lasting too long, and to really get it moving at that point. The Plants The Plants Side's goal of the game is to kill 3 Target Zombies to win. Because of this, the Plants play a much more offensive role, as you are no longer just defending your house from a Zombie invasion, you are defending your house and trying to stop them to end the game. The easy way to win is to plant a Threepeater in the middle and he will hit 3 Target Zombies. Strategy It's much like any other normal game, except you must keep in mind that your opponent can see what you are doing, what plants you have, and where you are about to place a plant. Cherry Bombs and Jalepenos are useful as always, and with the Coffee Bean costing only 25 Sun now, the Doom-shroom is much more useful in this mode. The only problem is that because of the six lane limit, using one is an even bigger drawback and should still be only used when absolutely needed. You also have 3 less squares to build on, and should keep that in mind. You can use the Fume-shroom, as if you plant it right on the border, it can hit all three zombie gravestones alongwith the Target Zombie. You might want want to Pumpkin it. But this doesn't work if your opponent has got Ladder Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Gargantuar, Zomboni, or Catapult Zombie. Another helpful mushroom is the Magnet-shroom, because if you plant it in the center lane, It can take metal objects for all across the yard. Just remember to not just focus on defending yourself, but to also try and kill the Target Zombies, and you should be fine. Also, remember that Lobbed-shot Plants (Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult) shoot over shields and attack the Zombie directly. Also, keep in mind that some fast-recharging plants like Grave Buster, Starfruit, and Melon-pult recharge slower than their normal recharge speed. Potato mines are already fully recharged in the game. Plants Available and Their Cost Note that the Snow Pea, Repeater, Threepeater, Torchwood, Cactus, and Coffee Bean have had their costs reduced while the Squash, Starfruit, and Garlic have had theirs increased. The Zombies The Zombies' goal of the game is just like their goal in every other level. They must invade the house and eat the owner's brains. However, each row has a Lawn Mower, so be careful not to put too many zombies in a lane when a zombie gets close to a Lawn Mower as you will waste brain power. Strategy The Zombies play a bit more of a defensive role than in all of the other previous modes. With the addition of the Target Zombies, they must not only focus on sending wave after wave of zombies and overwhelm their opponent, but they must also protect their Targets to avoid being defeated. High health zombies are a must to protect Gravestones and Target Zombies, while low costing zombies are good for spamming and overwhelming certain lanes. Flag Zombies are also very useful because they will send a Zombie in one row, two in another, a Flag Zombie in one, and a Zombie with a Buckethead Zombie in one more. This is useful because not only will it save you 100 Brains, (The total cost would normally be 400) the randomness of where the Zombies appear will be hard to defend, but it is also handy to have all six zombies appear at once. An advantage is that zombies are too cheap. For example, a Peashooter costs 100 Sun. Four Zombies also cost 100 Brains. But a single Peashooter cannot kill four zombies at once. Alternative strategy: Select these zombies: Zombie, Trash Can Zombie,Pole Vaulting Zombie, Football zombie, Bungee zombie, Zombie Gravestone. The opponent will usually plant a Sunflower first. Plant a Newspaper Zombie at a lane without plants. Collect a brain and the opponent will quickly try to get rid of the newspaper zombie. After the newspaper zombie dies with a potato mine/squash, the opponent will need some time to recharge their instant kill. Plant a normal zombie at the same lane.The other player will waste one instant kill or a Scaredy-shroom + Coffee Bean combo. While the opponent does it, collect lots of brains! Summon a pole vaulting to destroy the lawn mower (won't work at genius planters). Build gravestones + Trash Can defenses and then Football zombie at the lane without a lawn mower! Use Bungee Zombie to steal the plants that is heavily defended or that will make you lots of trouble (like Tall-nut or Magnet-shroom). Keep doing this and the opponent will be brainless in no time! Remember to defend your targets, and put pressure on your opponent a lot, and you should be fine. Zombies Available and Their Cost Note that the Zombie, the Football Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, The Dancing Zombie, and the Gargantuar have had their costs reduced while the Digger Zombie and the Pole Vaulting Zombie have had their costs increased, as compared to I, Zombie. There are new zombies to be used compared to I, Zombie, namely; the Trash Can Zombie, the Newspaper Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Zomboni, the Pogo Zombie, the Catapult Zombie, and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. The Zombie Gravestone serves as the brain producer. Alternative Strategy An alternate strategy that can be put in place is that neither player is allowed to attack the two lanes that automatically contain a Sunflower and a Gravestone. This will make the game easier because harvesting sun/brains will stay consistent, even if the level goes into Sudden Death. It also makes gameplay harder because both players are limited to only three of the five lanes (the top, bottom, and center lanes). On the Plants side, Threepeaters and Starfruit cannot be used as they are able to attack multiple lanes, and the Grave Buster is also unallowed. On the Zombies side, Dancing Zombies and Flag Zombies are not allowed as they can attack multiple adjecent rows, and Bungee Zombie are not allowed to steal either Sunflower. In addition, neither player is allowed to plant more Sunflowers/Gravestones, as it will give one player an unfair advatage. As this is merely a rule, game systems will not automatically enforce it and both players must agree upon it before entering gameplay. Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Versus Mode Category:Modes